


J & H

by Sajo



Series: GWtF [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Korean Characters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajo/pseuds/Sajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As students, Huiseob and Jiho have defined their relationship as mostly-rivals, and sort-of-friends. Years later, they add friends-with-benefits to that list, and they have quite a bit of fun negotiating this new physical territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J & H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write something in Korean, but I gave that up pretty quickly. Decided to go off of it anyway.  
> This whole thing is a future-AU PWP (probably pretty tame) involving a couple OCs from another in-progress fic, because I'm uncreative that way. (...I guess it's a stretch to even call it an AU when my characters aren't even fully developed, but what the hell.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my vanilla attempts at writing aren't too yawn-inducing ahah ha...

"Mmh—"

It's a reflexive move on Huiseob's part, and the gentle collision of soft lips against his palm sends a warm, tingling sensation down his arm. He lowers his hand from his mouth when Jiho pulls his face away. 

Huiseob has just closed the door to his office room and is still trying to process the situation, and swapping spit isn't exactly at the top of his agenda right now.

Jiho blinks a couple times. "What, you don't like kissing?"

Huiseob is uncharacteristically flustered, but he's always had a good pokerface. "I only kiss girls." And even then, not often. Kissing just wasn't something he went out of his way to enjoy.

"Ahh. I see." Jiho's grave tone is completely at odds with the sparkle in his clear brown eyes.

"Your mouth belongs down there anyway," says Huiseob, pointing to his crotch. He's never been a very tactful person, especially not in this kind of situation.

Jiho laughs easily. "Alright, man," he says, glancing down and then flicking his eyes up again. "You're clean, right?"

"Yeah. I always use protection with girls."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I actually just got everything cleared a couple days ago. Routine checkup and all."

"...Good." It's almost offensive how surprised Jiho sounds. "Didn't think a guy like you would be on top of something like that."

"Why not? I'm not a complete idiot."

"Pff. Huiseob, you were  _always_  a fucking dumbass."

"Hey asswipe, it's been years since you last saw me. We're both sensible adults." Huiseob leans against the wall near the door, unbuckling his belt. "Now stop talking and start sucking."

Jiho rolls his eyes. "Don't need to tell me twice," he mutters good-naturedly as he sinks down to his knees.

Huiseob's half-hard dick twitches in anticipation and frank amazement at the sight, and he tries to pinpoint the exact moment he got himself into this.

Earlier, he was sitting in one of the booths where he could scan the entirety of the nightclub and review his ledger in relative privacy. It was early evening in the middle of the week, so there wasn't much activity yet on the dance floor, but the bar and the booths near it were starting to fill up.

He did a double-take, unable to believe his eyes, when he spotted Jiho during one of his casual sweeps. The last time he saw the guy was at the end of high school, graduation day or something, and he remembered that he hadn't really sent Jiho off with any kind of proper farewell.

Jiho had gone up-country to attend Seoul University, of all places. He was the quintessential infuriatingly talented, all-around perfect student—when he applied himself—and Huiseob had pretty much known that Jiho would be accepted into Korea's most prestigious university. But it wasn't Jiho's brain that Huiseob used to give a shit about; it was the guy's brawn that had fueled Huiseob's sense of competition, and their friendship outside of that youthful physical rivalry had never really been very substantial.

But even so, Huiseob considered Jiho a friend, and looking at the guy still warmed his blood and made his heart race. 

The sight was just too profoundly familiar: the curves of that obnoxious face, the mischievous tilt to his smile, the elegant lines of a well-proportioned figure. Jiho had always been tall and lean, but he'd grown fully into his body and none of the teenage lankiness remained. A clinging pullover contoured the hard curves of his body, uneven lighting casting shadows under ridges of muscles, and enviously long legs were encased in snug, dark jeans. The guy was just sitting there scoping out the place, but he looked like some kind of fucking model, especially with that casually messy hairstyle, with a fringe longer than Huiseob was used to ever seeing on Jiho.

The annoyance at Jiho's perfection was as present as ever, but it was tempered by the faintest admiration for his physicality and the sincere excitement of seeing a friend again after so many years.

Huiseob never got into his patrons' business but he had to make an exception here. He waved idly for Yongha, his deputy, to stay seated as he left the booth.

"Oi, Mun Jiho!"

Jiho lowered his glass and turned his head to look at Huiseob, who slid into the seat next to Jiho right before some other guy could claim it. There was a second of blank staring before Jiho's eyes widened a fraction. "Song Huiseob?"

"Man, what a day!" Huiseob snickered. "My rival actually remembers me!" 

Jiho grinned. "How could I ever forget your ugly mug?"

"Going straight to flattery? I'm touched." He signaled the bartender for a shot. "When the hell did you come back to Busan?"

"Two months ago, just about."

Huiseob downed his shot. "What brings you back?"

"I got a good job offer here. And...I missed my hometown."

"Why? This whole fucking city still stinks of fish and brine." Huiseob smiled when Jiho laughed.

They talked easily for a few minutes, with none of the surly, antagonistic teenage barriers between them. The sudden openness felt strange, but Huiseob didn't mind, and it was far from a chore to listen to Jiho's voice. 

When there was a comfortable lull in their conversation, Huiseob turned to the bartender. "Drinks are on me."

"Yes sir," the bartender said, nodding once. 

Jiho raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you doing?" he asked, a soft—almost coy—smile half hidden behind the glass he was idly fiddling with. 

Huiseob wasn't sure that look was meant to be seductive, but his heart rate still ticked up a notch, especially since Jiho kept his eyes boldly locked on Huiseob's while he finished off his glass. "You're an old friend, and my best rival." His voice had gone rough, and he cleared his throat, looking away and ordering another shot. "It's the least I can do."

"What if I want to mistake your friendliness for something else?"

Things were moving at such a weirdly quick pace that Huiseob had a difficult time controlling his brain-to-mouth filter. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes," Jiho replied nonchalantly. "I'm down for a quick screw if you are."

"I-I...wow." Looked like Jiho still had no problems speaking his mind. "You're really fucking direct."

"So I've been told, many times. I don't want to dance around, and you do seem like the no-strings-attached type of guy."

"Stop assuming shit about me."

"Am I wrong?" Jiho asked, a bit too smugly thought Huiseob.

"Yyyou're not, but..."

"You've never done a guy before. Of course," Jiho snorted. "You're still so...typical."

"I like to think I've, ah, matured a bit."

Jiho grunted, nodding slightly. "So. You curious?"

Huiseob was indeed curious, especially when his thoughts started to wander into obscene territory.

"I'll make it worth your time. We can do whatever you want."

Whatever Huiseob wanted. As a teenager with a few shortcomings, he'd often fantasized about getting the upper hand on Jiho. Push him to the ground and hold him there, immobile and completely at Huiseob's mercy, fire sparking in those clear eyes as he struggled because Jiho _never_ succumbed so easily and it burned Huiseob to admit that he'd had to try _really fucking hard_ to even out the score between them.

But those were innocent desires born of spirited boyish competitiveness, he thought...when  _not_  mixed with thoughts of fucking... He couldn't stop the involuntary heat creeping across this face.

"Hmm-hm~ What could you possibly be thinking about,  _Rival_ ~?"

Jiho's grin—accompanied by the slight tilt of his head, a flicker of tongue running along the seam of his upper lip—was disarming and way too inviting. Huiseob was too busy looking to think up a response.

"I'm down for all kinds of fun," Jiho enunciated the latter half of the sentence, voice low and eyes hooded.

Huiseob knocked back his shot. The alcohol wasn't going to make his face any less heated but he wanted the liquid courage.

Jiho's snickering, devoid of everything but familiar mischievousness, eased the charged tension. "Am I coming on too strong?"

Wordlessly relieved from the break, Huiseob snorted. "Man, you sound desperate."

"Maybe cause I kind of am," Jiho said flippantly. 

Huiseob couldn't really tell if he meant it, since Jiho's tone and demeanor had been teasing, mostly lighthearted, pretty much the entire time. 

And then Jiho leaned in close to speak right into Huiseob's ear, "I  _need_  a cock in my mouth..."

Oh. Okay. Fuck. That kind of line belonged in a cheesy porno, but there was just enough genuine desperation in that heated whisper to stir Huiseob's blood, and actually picturing Jiho on his knees made his temperature spike.

"Let me blow you, at least."

A second of indecision and then Huiseob relented. A mouth was a mouth, and even if he didn't think he was attracted to men in general, the comforting familiarity of their rapport made for a great hook and honestly? It wasn't hard to convert aesthetic appreciation into sexual interest, and Jiho's lips especially were just too tempting. Before he could waste any more mental energy, Huiseob got off the stool and jerked his head for Jiho to follow.

They're in the second-floor private office now, and Huiseob watches entranced as Jiho tugs his boxers down just enough to free the growing hard-on.

Jiho wraps a large, long-fingered hand around the base of Huiseob's dick, rubbing the underside with his thumb with just the right amount of pressure, stroking until the shaft is fully, achingly erect. Soft, shapely lips and hot, slick tongue tease gently and playfully, lavish attention along every inch of heated skin, before Jiho takes the leaking head into his mouth and then takes in the rest, inch by inch...

When his lips are halfway down the shaft, he pauses and stares up at Huiseob with something like a challenge in his eyes. 

"Why the fuck did you stop?" growls Huiseob, but he's helpless as Jiho slowly pulls back, applying an intoxicating suction, lips pressed around the head for a moment as he flicks a tongue over the slit. His fingers continue to stroke lazily.

The warm puffs of Jiho's breaths pattern dizzyingly over Huiseob's sensitive hard-on as Jiho says shamelessly, "I want you to fuck my mouth. Use it however you want."

"You—..." Huiseob can feel the frown scrunching up his forehead. "You're alright with that?"

"Yeah, do it," says Jiho, placing his lips over the head again and sliding his hands up, over the folds of the cloth bunched around Huiseob's thighs. 

Jiho's gaze is turned upwards, expression slack without the razor-edge of his usual confident grin. It's jarring and deliciously arousing, this sweetly submissive illusion, when juxtaposed with Huiseob's mental construction of the real Jiho. It's a damn inviting sight. 

And Huiseob thinks,  _fuck it_ , grabs a hold of Jiho's hair to keep his head in place, and pushes into the obediently parted lips. 

Jiho sighs around the cock filling his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as he moans softly, relaxes into the shallow thrusting. His hands wander, grasping around and up, past the cloth of trousers and boxers, to skim the inside of Huiseob's thighs. They end up grabbing Huiseob's ass, but he couldn't care less what kinds of liberties they're taking.

Huiseob is cautious at first, quite distracted by Jiho's talented tongue, but he gradually roughens his pace, until he can feel his cock hitting the back of Jiho's throat with each thrust  _and holy shit he doesn't have a gag reflex?_  and he's only focused on his own pleasure, on the obscenely wet sounds and Jiho's soft moans cutting through the muffled thumping bass emanating from the floor below.

"Fuck...I'm close," Huiseob mutters through gritted teeth. He gathers enough willpower to pull out of Jiho's mouth and wait, eyes fixed on the moisture glistening on those lips.

Jiho's voice is rough, almost dazed, and he says through shallow breaths, "Come in me, on my face, whatever you want."

It's a bit of a difficult choice, and his fingers ache from holding so tightly onto Jiho's hair, but he takes the first option.

His hips jerk and he keeps his cock buried to the hilt, Jiho's nose tickling his pubes, as he comes deep in Jiho's throat. He doesn't let up until he's completely spent and then slips out, letting Jiho breathe properly. He smooths his hand over where he's grabbed Jiho's hair, massaging the area a bit as he sighs and tips his head back against the wall, unwilling to move.

Jiho is quiet as he tugs up Huiseob's boxers. He stands, and Huiseob looks up into his eyes, which are hooded as they focus on the movements of his hands straightening up Huiseob's trousers. 

"You?" Huiseob asks, gently grasping the bulge at the crotch of Jiho's jeans and, without waiting for a reply, fumbling for the button. He's apprehensive—he's never given another guy a handjob—but he feels an urge to reciprocate somehow.

"Nnnm, thanks," rasps Jiho, and Huiseob's fingers bump against Jiho's as they both work to undo his jeans.

Jiho rests his forehead against the wall, next to Huiseob's head, and slides one hand up into Huiseob's hair. It's a nice feeling, and the noise of his breathing is loud in Huiseob's ear as he leans forward onto Huiseob and strokes himself.

From the angle, with a wide shoulder trapping him against the wall, Huiseob can't see what Jiho is doing, but he steels himself and reaches until his hand brushes against Jiho's, slips on pre-cum. Jiho's movement slows as Huiseob folds his hand over Jiho's and a hot, thick shaft, his fingers shivering at the contact, and then Jiho picks up the pace again. Huiseob tips his head sideways so they're touching, his breaths warm against the soft skin of Jiho's neck.

It's not long until Jiho sucks in a stuttering breath, his body tensing up, and then groans softly as his cum spills over both their hands and possibly onto both their shirts, and Huiseob really shouldn't let any of this excite him again. He drops his hand and waits patiently as Jiho stays draped over him. He's still trying to adjust to the fact that he's just had his first gay encounter—with Jiho, of all people.

"That was fun," Jiho chirps and gives Huiseob's cheek a quick, lively kiss before he backs off, wrestling with his jeans with his unsoiled hand.

"You're not really my type," says Huiseob with a sniff.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, that's been established in high school. You like your  _women_  soft and small and cute so you can get high off that protective streak in you. You're such a fucking romantic."

"You're full of insults today aren't you? Bastard."

Jiho laughs again. It's a nice sound. He disappears into the attached bathroom, and then Huiseob remembers he should probably wash himself off too. He nudges Jiho's shoulder as they share the sink.

"But yeah. It was good, oddly enough. You have a mouth like a fucking porn star's."

Jiho catches Huiseob's gaze in the mirror and gives a cocky, wickedly charming grin. "I had a lot of practice."

Huiseob raises his brow, watches as Jiho leaves the bathroom. "Damn.  _Damn_ ," he mutters, trailing after Jiho, "Mun Jiho's become a cocksucking slut. Unbelievable."

Jiho snickers. "I'm between fuck buddies right now..." He heads to Huiseob's messy desk, leans over the nameplate to grab a pen, and scribbles something down on a notepad. He sets the pen back in its holder and turns to face Huiseob. "If you feel like having some more fun with this 'cocksucking slut' again, text me."

"Why does it matter if you're between partners?"

Jiho leans against the edge of the table and replies, "My policy is one arrangement at a time."

"What the fuck?" grouses Huiseob. "If it's a no-stings-attached thing you're going for, seems stupid not to have have several fuck buddies at hand."

"I'm sure some of the guys wouldn't mind if I hit them up again, but they're not close by anyway."

Huiseob scoffs. Monogamy in a self-defined casual relationship...it suited Jiho. But he'll take it. "I'll text you."

At that, Jiho's easy grin brightens his relaxed expression, and Huiseob's pulse flutters. 

"But don't expect  _me_  to be monogamous," he warns gruffly.

"Fidelity—from you? I'm not dumb enough to expect that. Just practice safe sex if you're gonna sleep around, is all I ask. I don't want to catch something weird, got it?" He gives Huiseob a look.

Huiseob nods his affirmation.

"You're an honest guy, so I'll trust you..." he trails off, and then cheekily mutters, "Although your sense of duty has always been lacking."

"Oi, I'm not the kid you used to know. I'm a productive and responsible member of society." Huiseob's mouth twitches up and Jiho laughs with him.

"It's good to see you again Huiseob," Jiho comments as he heads toward the exit, "Even if you turned out going the route of your folks."

"I've turned it into a more respectable business, so don't start bitching about that." There's no bite in his response. Huiseob sees the point in Jiho's unsubtle jabs at his family's ties to the underworld. So he'd hunkered down to get his business and financing degree, to actually graduate college, after serving his time in the military.

Jiho smiles at Huiseob, hands raised idly in surrender, and steps out the door.

Huiseob sits in his chair and picks up the notepad. The string of numbers jogs his memory. It's the same cellphone number that Jiho used in high school. Huiseob doesn't think he has it in his contacts, but he checks his phone anyway. It's not recorded, predictably; he'd gone through several different phone numbers, and he had a habit of regularly purging his contact list. He never really even used Jiho's number when they were students; the type of friendship they had wasn't conducive to casual texts and middle-of-the-night calls.

He pulls up the new contact screen and hesitates, his thumb hovering over the keypad. He slowly taps in 'Rival' and stares at it for a second before pressing down on the delete button. It doesn't seem like a good descriptor of what they have—will have?—now. He types in 'Jiho', enters the number, and saves.

* * *

휘섭은 이런 사나이다:

나는 여자를 좋아한다. 아름답고 부드러운 미소와 몸매. 긴 머리카락에 하얀 피부. 스커트 아래서부터 눈길을 사로잡는 통통하고 긴 다리.

하지만...지호는 특별한 케이스. 여성스러운 입술에 웃음은 많고 반짝거리는 눈은 이상하게도 사람을 기쁘게 만든다. 귀엽고 애교 많고 성질은 느긋하지만 또는 완전 사나이다. 키는 크고 근육질 몸매에 싸움질은 즐겁게 하는 끈질긴 놈. 여자하곤 또 다른 매력이지.

아무 조건 없이 가볍게 같이 섹스할 놈이다. 그 외에는 나의 라이벌 겸 친구. 그놈은 사랑 같은걸 하지 않는다. 아니...'못한다'가 더 정확한가? 하지만 놈의 애정은 넘쳐나서 사랑이 아니라도 꼭 사랑을 받는 것 같다.

(Huiseob is this kind of guy:

I like girls. With their beautiful smiles and soft bodies, flowing hair and porcelain skin, long and full-figured legs that capture the gaze.

But...Jiho is a special case. His girly lips are always ready to smile, and his sparkling eyes make a person strangely happy. He may be cute and charming with a laid-back disposition, but no one can forget just how much of a guy he actually is. Way too tall and well-muscled, happy to fight, and a fucking stubborn bastard. It's a different appeal from girls. 

He's just a guy to have casual sex with. More than that, he's my rival, and a friend. The guy doesn't do love. No...maybe 'can't' is more accurate? But he is generous with his affections.)


End file.
